


Birthday Boy

by Criska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Birthday fic for Jule, Clothed Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Kai's girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: It's 1 hour off May 2nd, and Kai wants to confess.





	Birthday Boy

"Dude, this fucking game." 

Kai turned his head to look down at Julian, who had sunk low into the couch they shared. His eyes were fixated on the TV displaying the players trickling off the pitch, lips curled into a content smile. 

"I know, right." Kai smiled as he scrolled down Instagram, catching a video of Messi's freekick. Just as the ball hit the back of the net, a notification popped up. A text from Sophia. 

_"have you told him yet???"_

He internally winced, overly aware that time was flowing him by. It was only 1 hour off midnight. 1 hour off Julian's birthday. And he had promised Sophia he'd own up to his feelings and confess. After all, they had broken it off for that purpose.  

He glanced at Julian as he typed a short reply.

_"Not yet. He's looking kind of tired? Maybe I should put it off..."_

Was he making excuses for himself? Definitely. But to his defense, Julian did look somewhat drowsy, blue eyes barely peeking through his lids. 

_"dont.you.dare!!!!"_

Just as he was about to reply, Julian burst into a fit of laughter. That prompted him to swiftly hide his phone behind his back, even though Julian couldn't possibly see anything from his position. 

"W-what?"

"Nothing." Julian smiled sleepily "You still haven't told me why you were so insistent about spending tonight with just the two of us. I think Sam and Mitch are also having a CL-watching hangout right now." 

Well, of course, it wouldn't slip by Julian's bright mind that Kai organized this specifically so they would be together. Alone. They had walked back to Kai's after an afternoon stroll with their dogs, the younger wanting to avoid Jannis' presence, and while Julian had proposed they go over to Sam's, he had shot him down, insisting they could just have as much fun the two of them together, and it wasn't like it was the final or anything. 

Nala and his dog calmly curled into a corner of the living room, they had watched the game over some leftover fried rice and solmon, Kai's favorite. He had hoped it'd ease his nerves. 

"...I would say you're thinking too hard about this, but to be honest, I did have some underlying intent." He cringed as Julian's eyes flicked up to his in surprise, clearly not having expected something to come from that discussion.

Julian shuffled around into a better sitting position, and Kai's palms suddenly felt moist. He tried his best to subtly wipe them off on his jeans. 

"I mean," He started, looking anywhere but at the object of his interest. 

"Yeah?" Julian encouraged him. 

Kai became very enraptured with an invisible spot on the wall right behind Julian, trying to collect his thoughts together in spite of his heart threatening to thump right out of his chest. Absentmindedly, his fingers toyed with the rips of his jeans. 

 "You know, we've been kinda joined at the hip lately..." his throat tightened up as soon as the words left him. For someone said to be so composed, he was unbelievably nervous right now, but he had to see this through. 

The statement didn't have much of an effect on Julian, the blond only frowning a little in confusion. 

"I think I've noticed?" 

"W-wait, noticed what??" Kai blurted, cheeks red.

"That we've been hanging out a lot. Duh." Julian deadpanned.

"Oh." His cheeks quickly recovered their normal color as he silently chastised himself for getting so excited. 

"What's wrong with that? I like spending time with you, you're my best friend." 

A pang of sadness hit at Kai's heart upon hearing these words. Of course, they were best friends, but he wanted so much more. Maybe more than Julian was willing to give him. 

"That's," He breathed "that's not it."

Julian was back to frowning again.

"Huh?"

"I don't just see you as a best friend." 

Seconds went by, then blue eyes widened in realization. Kai gulped, duking his head in embarrassment. 

"Kai, you're...?" 

"Not!" He snapped, looking up "I was dating Sophia, remember?" He decided to ignore the flash of hurt in Julian's eyes at these words, and continued on "I'm bi, and I like, _like_ you."

A heavy sillence fell into the room, Kai inwardly cringing as he replayed these words in his mind. 

Then Julian stretched out an arm and cupped Kai's cheek with one hand, causing the brunet to flinch in surprise. Green eyes stared at Julian as though blaring questions to which the blond didn't seem to have any answers.

A shiver went down Kai's spine as the other boy gently thumbed along his cheekbone. Julian was biting into his bottom lip in contemplation, clearly thinking this over. 

The stroking motion stopped as soon as Kai curled a hand around Julian's wrist, drawing the other's blue eyes to his. He didn't say a word as he inched forward, and even as the shaking grip he had on Julian gave away his insecurity, the blond didn't move away. 

Kai's nose bumped into Julian's cheek as he craned his neck to meet his lips. The other followed the motion, red-bitten lips parting slightly as their lips tentatively grazed each other. Then Kai pushed on, and captured these plump lips into a deeper kiss. 

His grip on Julian's wrist tightened as the blond slipped his tongue into his mouth, blood creeping up his body to give his cheeks a red flush. Their tongues tangled into each other, and amidst this kiss-induced haze Kai let himself be pushed down the couch by Julian, the latter following suit to lie flush on top of him. Their chests were now rising and falling in tandem, and Kai would swear he could make out the erratic thumping of Julian's heart.  

Then Julian shifted his hips against the brunet, and Kai threw his head back, lips parted around a silent surprised groan - _and holy shit when did he pop a boner?_  That prompted Julian to still above him, clearly not having expected Kai to be so worked up over _kissing_. 

"Do you want to stop?" The blond inquired with a hoarse voice, although his dilated pupils gave away his desire to go on.

"Please, don't."

Before Julian could react, Kai leaned up to pull him into another kiss. Threading his fingers through Julian's hair, he gnawed at the other's bottom lip, requesting entrance. His request was quickly granted, Julian more comfortable letting their hips line up. Goosebumps prickled across Kai's skin as their boners rocked against each other. He was very close to creaming his pants, never having experienced this feeling of scorching urgency before.

Their kiss broke as Julian buried his head into the crook of Kai's neck, his trembling hips shifting alongside the tanned skin. Kai shuddered as the blond leaned up slightly:

"You have no idea how many times I got off to this exact picture." Julian huskily whispered into his ear.

"Oh my god."

That was about all it took for Kai to come, his hips rocking up as the front of his pants became stained with an obvious wet patch. The blond groaned in his ear at the increased friction, and he bucked down his hips into Kai's, chasing after his own release. 

As soon as the two of them were satisfied, they laid there in silence except for their ragged breathing. "Dude...that was insane." Kai breathed out, looking down at Julian's flushed face. The blond really wished he had the other's complexion then, his pale skin giving away his flustered state. 

"Hardly could have asked for a better present." Julian smirked, glancing over at the wall clock over the TV which read 00:03. 

Kai snorted, pulling the blond down for a softer kiss. "I love you"

A single finger blocked their lips from touching, prompting Kai to look up into Julian's eyes, "I love you too, Kai" Julian smiled along his finger, removing it and meeting him halfway through.

**Author's Note:**

> I love 2 (two) boys.


End file.
